Valse à trois temps
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes apprenant à danser à Watson dans en vue de son mariage prochain, les deux hommes en profitent pour mettre certaines choses à plat. Holmes/Watson


Petit OS directement inspiré par une scène particulière du dernier film. Ceux qui l'ont vu savent de quoi je parle^^ , pour les autres aucun spoiler à proprement parler ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« Non, non, non Watson ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, votre main doit rester sur mon épaule.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, laissez-moi conduire !

- Il n'en est pas question. Vous vouliez apprendre, vous allez devoir vous plier à mes méthodes. »

Exaspéré, le médecin s'écarta de son ami de quelques pas en soupirant. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même finalement. Demander à Holmes de lui apprendre à danser, c'était un peu hasardeux de sa part. A sa décharge, à quelques semaines de son mariage, réalisant qu'offrir au moins une danse à son épouse lors de la réception était le minimum, il avait paniqué. Holmes lui confirmant alors qu'il était plutôt doué à cela, il lui avait demandé son aide. Enfin, à la vérité il l'avait davantage supplié, le détective ne se montrant guère concerné par ses déboires pré-maritaux. Mais comme bien souvent il était finalement parvenu à le faire céder. Il avait remarqué cet étrange pouvoir qu'il avait sur son ancien colocataire des années plus tôt et s'appliquait bien souvent à en profiter.

A lui à présent de s'en mordre les doigts. Parce qu'évidemment comme toutes les fois où l'on lui forçait la main, Holmes se faisait ensuite un plaisir de tout compliquer en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Notamment en décrétant que c'était à lui de conduire, alors même que le jour J. Watson devait être capable de remplir ce rôle-ci.

« Reprenons, voulez-vous, lança Holmes avec un sourire satisfait.

- C'est inutile Holmes… Je n'arrive à rien de toute façon. Et puis vous y mettez si peu du vôtre.

- Je fais ce que je peux, vous n'avez aucun sens du rythme. »

Tout en parlant, l'aîné attira son compagnon à lui, posant d'autorité sa main sur sa taille.

« Cessez de réfléchir à présent mon vieux, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Laissez-vous simplement porter par la musique. »

Watson, frémissant de plaisir en sentant le souffle chaud contre sa peau, ferma les yeux et écouta ce conseil avisé. Ce n'était pas déplaisant d'ailleurs. Certes le son provenant du vieux gramophone était des plus aléatoires, l'appareil ayant servi par le passé à une expérience hasardeuse dont le logicien avait le secret, mais pas désagréable non plus. D'une manière générale la musique, art sur lequel il n'avait jamais été particulièrement porté, était intimement liée à la relation qu'il vivait avec cet homme. Holmes qui jouait du violon des heures durant, Holmes qui l'amenait si souvent à l'opéra… Ses longs doigts de musicien, sa voix mélodieuse lorsqu'elle montait dans les aigües quand ils faisaient l'amour… Holmes était un vrai mélomane, il vivait la musique, alors il n'y avait personne de plus adapté pour l'aider aujourd'hui à se perdre dans ces notes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il suivait chacun des pas de son ami, ne lui marchant plus à aucun moment sur les pieds. Et tout son corps semblait en osmose avec celui de son partenaire. Ce corps justement qui savait si bien le faire vibrer, lui donner du plaisir.

Le moment était magique, hors du temps et Watson se prit à penser l'espace d'un instant que c'est Holmes qu'il aurait plutôt gagné à demander en mariage. Idée qu'il repoussa bien vite tout en reprenant contact avec la réalité. Même si cet homme était l'amour de sa vie, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il ferait son quotidien.

Comme s'il avait remarqué son trouble et souhaitait maladroitement lui changer les idées, Holmes l'attira sans ménagement au plus près de lui. Si près que le cadet, malgré leurs vêtements respectifs, pouvait sentir chacune des courbes du corps de l'autre contre le sien. C'était si bon et en même tellement frustrant qu'il se prit à les imaginer évoluant au milieu de ce salon totalement nus, peau contre peau. L'image était passablement émoustillante mais surtout guère à-propos, aussi se sentit-il rougir violemment, se mordant la lèvre en même temps.

« Eh bien Watson, cela semble grandement cogiter dans votre esprit, s'amusa Holmes. Est-ce notre parfaite proximité présente ou la perspective de vos prochaines épousailles qui vous offrent ces pensées si peu catholiques ? »

En clair cette question pouvait se traduire par "Est-ce moi ou Mary qui est responsable de l'excitation présente qui semble être le votre ?" Comme si la frontière entre eux deux pouvait être moins floue que d'habitude, comme s'il pouvait être capable d'émettre une réponse à cette question tellement difficile.

Au côté de Mary il ne voyait que la tendresse, le confort et prenait l'aspect physique pour ce qu'il était finalement : un devoir conjugale ni plus ni moins, avec à la clé la procréation. Romantique certes mais guère satisfaisant. Pourtant il refusait de perdre ce bonheur qui serait le sien dans cette vie commune.

Avec Holmes au contraire rien de routinier, mais de l'intensité, du plaisir, à l'image de leurs corps-à-corps. Mais bien de l'amour également, quoi que de façon différente, le détective ne parvenant guère à s'ouvrir pour apparaître tel qu'il était réellement.

Deux facettes donc de sa vie entre lesquelles il ne pouvait se décider à choisir. Alors il épousait l'une tout en continuant à fréquenter l'autre. C'était probablement injuste pour les deux partis, ainsi que pour lui-même dans une moindre mesure, mais c'était sa vie, autant s'en accommoder. Dans ce but, il éluda volontairement l'interrogation, préférant relever un autre détail qui le chiffonnait tellement.

« Holmes, si vous ne m'apprenez pas à conduire, comment ferais-je avec Mary ?

- Eh bien autant prendre l'habitude de lui laisser mener la danse justement, parce que c'est bien cela le mariage. Elle aura toujours le dernier mot. De même elle dirigera votre vie toute entière.

- Oh, vous n'allez pas recommencer !

- Vous avez raison, inutile de revenir sur ce sujet. Vous savez déjà à quoi vous en tenir. »

Ils continuèrent plutôt à valser en silence. Watson était heureux à cet instant et souhaitait ardemment que cela ne change jamais. Un vœu probablement naïf et enfantin, mais qui lui était agréable.

« Merci Holmes, dit-il alors en appuyant sa joue contre l'épaule de l'autre homme.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Eh bien… entre autre pour ce cours de danse. Il témoigne du fait que vous semblez enfin accepter mon mariage prochain. Ce qui n'était guère le cas avant mon déménagement.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps à ce propos, expliqua le détective d'une voix douce tandis que la main dans le bas du dos de son ami avait débuté une caresse tendre. J'ai enfin compris que ce mariage est la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver. Je pense que Mary saura vous combler tout à fait, ce que je n'ai jamais été capable de faire pour ma part.

- Je suis heureux à vos côtés.

- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce propos John, mais vous n'êtes pas tout à fait heureux. Vous avez toujours eu ce besoin de vivre dans la norme, de fonder une famille… Vous faites le bon choix et Mary est une épouse potentielle tout à fait valable.

- J'ai tellement rêvé vous entendre prononcer ces mots, s'exclama Watson en se redressant, lui souriant avec intensité. Seriez-vous devenu plus sage ?

- Moins égoïste plus certainement. Je veux votre bonheur, tant que vous ne revenez pas sur votre promesse.

- Sherlock, je vous le répète, quoi qu'il arrive notre relation ne changera jamais. »

Cela il le lui affirmé bien des fois ces derniers temps, mais c'était la première fois que ses morts portaient enfin leurs fruits. Satisfait, il se permit de faire ce qu'il le brûlait depuis le début de leur entrevue. Approchant ses lèvres de celles de Holmes, il prit la parole d'une voix sourde.

« Je vous aime Sherlock. »

Tandis que l'interpellé souriait, il combla la distance qui les séparait encore, l'embrassant langoureusement tandis qu'ils continuaient à valser gracieusement.

« Vous voyez John, lorsque vous ne pensez plus à ce que vous êtes en train de faire, vous dansez à la perfection. Il ne vous restera qu'à appliquer cela le grand jour. Et en cas de besoin je serai tout près de vous.

- Je doute que Mary apprécie que vous me changiez les idées de cette façon.

- Quelle façon ? demanda innocemment l'aîné.

- Sherlock, s'amusa l'ancien soldat, je sens votre main sur mes fesses depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Efficace ?

- Parfaitement efficace. Tellement efficace même que cela me donne envie de me prêter à un autre type d'activité avec vous. »

Et tandis que le morceau de musique touchait à sa fin, c'est en riant que les deux hommes s'allongèrent à même le sol. Pour ce qui suivrait, Watson n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un professeur, ce qui n'empêcherait pas Holmes de faire montre d'un zèle tout particulier.

THE END.


End file.
